


Killertune

by Fandom_Trash_Goblin



Series: Stex drabbles [9]
Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Hardcore flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Other, Tune goes by he/they pronouns, Tune is a flirt and Killerwatt is flustered, Zero and Killerwatt are the kids of Electra and the components, Zero is a good brother, Zero is male Volta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Goblin/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Goblin
Summary: Killerwatt and Tune had a relationship during the race. After Killerwatt left, Tune has gone into a spiral and Killerwatt is left feeling bad.“Tune” is what I call the pink Hip Hopper 4 that I made up
Relationships: Electra/Krupp/Purse/Volta/Joule/Wrench, Killerwatt/Hip Hopper 4, Zero/Espresso
Series: Stex drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122296
Kudos: 3





	Killertune

It was a rare day of relaxation, and Killerwatt spent the day sitting outside with his twin, Zero, and chatting. 

It was getting late and were in the middle of discussing whether or not those two engines from the race hooked up or not, when Killerwatt got a call on his radio.

“Hello?” He already had a good feeling who it would be. 

“Hey, Kills! It’s me: Tune! Y‘know, the one that got away!? You lost something real good when you left me-“

Killerwatt clicked his radio off. Another one of Tune’s drunken ramblings.

“Him again? I thought they gave it up.” Zero snickered.

“They won’t stop, it’s getting a little concerning.” Killerwatt sighed.

“Wonder what they’re yelling about.” Zero smirked, switching Killerwatt’s radio back on.

“I can’t believe all those nights we spent together, all those kisses, all those dates were wasted! If I’d have known you didn’t care, I would have just stuck with the shacking up-“ 

Killerwatt turned it off, flushing a little.

“Oh! You two had  **_ sex _ ** ? What would Father say if he found out?” Zero grinned mischievously. 

“If you tell him I swear to Starlight,” Killerwatt warned, “I will use you for shooting practice!” 

“Chill bro! I’m just surprised that you, Mr. Stick-in-the-mud, got some tail!” Zero stuck his tongue out, “Didn’t our folks warn you that fraternizing with the enemy is a bad thing?” that stupid grin still on his face.

“You can’t say anything!” Killerwatt couldn’t stop himself from blushing furiously, “You hooked up with Espresso! I just got with a freight truck! That engine was actual competition!” 

Zero ignored that comment, “I wonder if he’s gonna slander you more!” A wicked smile spread across his face and he switched the radio back on.

“You broke my heart! I thought we had something! I knew my family was right! Electrics are fine for a hook-up, but after that? Nothing! You left me in the dust!”

At that point, it was clear that the Hopper was crying. 

“Everyone heard our argument! Some of the freight are calling me an electric-fucker! You missed out on something good! I can’t believe that after everything we did you just ran!” 

He didn’t say anything else after that, all he did was go into a sobbing fit. 

“Oh...” Zero’s grin fell a little as Killerwatt shut off his radio once again.

“He sounds pretty upset...” Zero noted.

“They’re just being dramatic, all we did was have a few nights of fun and went on a date or two.” Killerwatt shook his head.

“Dude, you remember that coach from a year ago?” Zero raised a brow.

“How could I forget? Nightlight was something golden.” Killerwatt sighed wistfully. Nightlight was a sleeping car who had struck up an unintentional relationship with the young security truck. Sleeping cars weren’t always loyal, though, and their fling ended soon after it started. It was a shame, the two seemed like they worked together well. 

“She wasn’t very golden if she cheated on you on the first day.” Zero muttered, “But what if this is your next golden one? He seems pretty upset and I can tell you have some hidden emotions, bro.” He was having one of his rare serious moments.

“It doesn’t matter, we won’t be going back to The Apollo Victoria ever again.” Killerwatt scoffed.

“You never know.” Zero shrugged, “You should call them back when they stop crying, he sounds like he needs some help.” The freezer truck patted his twin’s shoulder before skating off to Starlight knows where. 

Killerwatt sighed heavily. He turned on his radio again.

More crying.

Turning it off and deciding to wait until tomorrow, he remembered when the two first met.

_ It was late. Too late to be awake. Killerwatt was off duty, but he wasn’t able to sleep. So he was just skating around the engine sheds, ignoring the party that was taking place in the freight yard. _

_ “Hey.”  _

_ The security truck turned around at record speed to see one of those Hoppers. The fourth one to be exact. He didn’t remember his name, but he wasn’t a fan of how much of a show off The Hip Hoppers were.  _

_ “Hello.” He said with a  nod. _

_ “What’re you doing out here alone? That freezer truck twin of yours is at our party, y’know.” The pink hopper questioned. _

_ “What are **you** doing away from your party?” Killerwatt retorted. _

_ “Well I couldn’t just let a pretty truck like you pass by without saying hey.” The Hip Hopper said with a wink and a grin.  _

_ Killerwatt blushed a tiny bit, but he kept his collected demeanor, “I don’t even know your name.”  _

_ “It’s **technically** Hip Hopper 4, but I go by Tune.” Tune shrugged, “You gotta name?”  _

_ “Killerwatt.” The security truck said simply. _

_ “ **Killerwatt**.” They tested the name on their tongue, “Nice. Intimidating and a pun, I like it.” He smiled, licking over his teeth, “What’re you doing skating around the engine yard alone, **Killerwatt**? Not all these engines will be nice to the offspring of their competition, and it’s gonna get real cold tonight.” They skated closer to the taller and lankier truck, that stupid smile still on his lips. _

_ “I’m relaxing, it’s been really stressful protecting my family from the trains in this yard.” Killerwatt huffed. _

_ “You’re stressed?” Tune skated even closer, “I could help you with that, y’know.” He purred, gazing up at those eyes that were covered by sunglasses.  _

_ “You talk way too much.” Killerwatt noted. He was more or less pretending to be irritated, as he made no move to shove the Hopper away or deny his advances. _

_ “Why don’t you make me shut up? My shed is pretty close by, right in the edge of the freight yard.” Tune whispered right into his ear, setting a hand on his bicep, “You really are a strong one...” they muttered quietly.  _

_ Killerwatts breath noticeably hitched after that comment, “I’ll take you up on those offers.” Here rested a hand on Tune’s hip.  _

_ The rest of that night was amazing. But when Killerwatt awoke in someone else’s nest, he panicked and left in a hurry. They’d met other times after that, but Killerwatt didn’t think it was anything serious...at least he hoped it wasn’t...he didn’t think he could handle just inevitably leaving like that. _

It turned out he was right about not being able to handle leaving. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a series yay


End file.
